


Proposals

by krazikrys



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: This is the sequel to "I'll Be Home for Christmas." The last time we saw Brian and Bec, he had shown her a ring but not proposed. This is the proposal...or so he thinks.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "I'll Be Home for Christmas." It follows "DNA of a Backstreet Boy." So if you haven't read either of those, do that first!
> 
> Don't know them. Never met them. Except Baylee. He's just a sweetie. But you know, I always seem to forget to ask if I can fic them...

Brian fingered the ring in his pocket. He had taken it out of the box and resorted to carrying it around, looking for the right moment. He had some ideas, but he just wasn’t sure how to go about it. They had talked. She told him she was happy the way things were. By the beginning of February, he had dropped hints but hadn’t officially asked her. At least in the way anyone would say is official. They had spent a lot of time talking and he thought he understood where she was coming from.

His son was performing Friday night, opening at the Staples Center for Dan + Shay. Brian was beyond proud. He’d been to a couple of shows on the tour, opening night, a few others around the country. They had worked really hard in rehearsals prior to the run, so Brian wasn’t too concerned. He had all access for himself and Baylee had managed to squeeze Bec in as well. Brian was actually glad he didn’t need to call in any favors and that he wasn’t going to be subjected to actually hanging in the cheap seats. He didn’t mind paying for it when necessary, but he knew his son’s set and he had an idea in his head that he didn’t want to do it out on the floor among a ton of people.

That day, they got to Staples Center early and were able to get through all the needed work to get their passes. Once through everything, Brian sent a text to his son, who rushed out to meet them. He led them around and finally they made it to the stage so Baylee could do a final check of everything. As Bec was staring out at the arena, Brian meandered to the microphone at the front of the stage and looked down. The setlist was there at his toes, as he knew it would be. Skimming it, he committed it to memory. The trio then headed off to squeeze in dinner before Baylee’s set that night.

As they were standing there in the pit between the stage and the fans, earplugs in just to dull the sound a bit, he wrapped his arms around the woman in front of him. She had her phone out, recording from her vantage point. As Baylee started singing his song, “Boxes,” Brian squeezed her tighter. She paused her recording and leaned back into his embrace, enjoying the moment. As Baylee started singing the second verse, Brian reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He maneuvered it into the palm of his hand and held it out to her.

It took her a minute to realize what he was doing. She smiled at him gently, and carefully folded his fingers around his palm, shaking her head slowly. She then leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. When Baylee finished his set, Brian was there at the bottom of the stairs to hug and congratulate him. They followed him back to his dressing room.

After Baylee had changed back into his street clothes and they were all comfortable, Brian got up to make himself some tea. He heard Baylee scoot closer to Bec and ask, “Did Dad propose to you?” Brian took his cup and quietly slid to the other side of the door so he could still listen, but let them talk as well.

“Oh, you saw that?” Bec replied.

“Yeah.”

Bec smiled and turned away slightly. “Yeah, he did. But I told him to wait.”

Baylee shook his head. “Why?”

Bec stood up and walked a few steps away. “It’s not easy to explain,” she said. “But really, we are already doing exactly what every married couple is doing.”

“Then why not make it official?”

Turning back to look at the young man, Bec said slowly, “Do you really know what a marriage is? It’s a contract with the state. And sometimes contracts need to be broken and that’s when it gets messy.”

Baylee stared at her from his seat. “Yeah, I saw.”

“No, you didn’t,” she said coming back and sitting down in front of the blonde. “Your mom was a saint.” Baylee’s perplexed look almost made her laugh. “Honey, your mama could have had your dad for half of _everything_ for the past twenty years. Businesses, awards, land, property, money. She could _still_ be getting money from him.”

“She could?”

Bec smiled and placed a hand on his knee. “She is. He still sends her money. He doesn’t like to tell me, but I know.”

Baylee took a moment to collect himself. “That still doesn’t tell me why you don’t want to marry him.”

Taking a breath, she sighed. “Your dad doesn’t understand something about me. If we’re going to get into this contract, there _will_ be a prenup, two actually.”

“So what? You’re planning on leaving down the line?”

Bec shook her head. “No, that’s not it. I’m not looking at it like that. I’m looking at the fact that our current assets need to be protected. I’ve worked too hard to have my business ripped from me. Not saying your dad would do that. But, I deal with contracts all the time. Mine are iron clad and I’ve never had to set foot in a courtroom over one of them. If I’m going to enter into a contract with him and the state, he needs to be protected. I need to be protected. It just makes sense.”

Baylee nodded. “Okay. But then why the hold-up? If you just tell him…”

“I know,” Bec said. “But we’re practically married already. There are a few perks though.”

“Like…”

Bec smiled. “We could file our taxes together. But that’s already a nightmare and a half.”

“And…”

Closing her eyes, Bec knew where Baylee was going. “Next of kin would be nice.”

Baylee shook his head. “What do you mean?”

Looking down at the floor, she said softly, “Do you remember your dad’s surgery?” Baylee nodded. “I wasn’t supposed to be in pre-op with him.” Baylee stared at her. “He planned everything specifically so that I could. He had it written that if you couldn’t be there, I was. That’s why your plane was in the air when he initially went in.” She looked back at him. “And remember when the doctor came out to tell us that he was being moved to recovery?” Baylee nodded. “Who did he speak to?”

“Me,” whispered the young man.

“You were legally next of kin. I was a nobody, moral support, however, you want to look at it.”

The two stared at each other, both in awe of the revelations that had been revealed. That was the moment that Brian chose to step back into the room. “Everything okay?” he asked. His girlfriend and his son both nodded slowly.

It was the first night of their March run in Vegas. Brian was finally feeling really good about these last few runs. There was one more in June before they closed out the show. It had been a long two years and they knew they could go longer, but they all wanted time. Time to figure out what was next. Time to be with their families. 

Bec was the last fan in line for meet and greet that day. Brian knew she would be. He slid his hand into his jacket pocket as she walked up.

“Hey girl!” Nick said with a grin.

“Hi, Nicky,” she said, as the door closed on the fan before her. Justin stepped back a step, waiting.

“Aren’t you tired of doing this?” Alex asked on Nick’s left.

Bec grinned and shook her head. “Nah.”

“But you can see us whenever,” Howie added.

She shrugged. “Only when you’re all in the same space.”

“So what’s it gonna be today?” Kevin asked.

Bec shrugged again. “How about a boring classic one?” Brian asked from beside his cousin, as Bec slid between Nick and Kevin.

Bec glanced over at him and smiled. “Yeah, we haven’t done one of those in a long time.”

Facing them, Justin shrugged and said, “Okay.” Everyone slid in close and Brian listened for the first click. Between that and the second click, Brian pulled his hand out of his pocket and swiftly dropped to one knee in front of his cousin. Bec saw what was happening out of the corner of her eye and froze in shock, her hand going to cover her mouth. The other four men around her were all shocked as well. 

For a moment everything froze. Brian looked up at Bec, the little black box with the ring inside open in his hand. She stood there staring at him. Kevin slid back beside Nick as the four kept together. Justin was snapping away. Brian took a breath and said, “I know you’ve known about this for a while, so I’m officially asking now. Will you marry me?”

Bec grinned and dropped to her knees next to Brian. Leaning over to kiss him on his cheek, she whispered, “Play it for the camera. Not yet, but very soon. This is what I want people to remember.”

Brian kept the grin on his face and nodded as she slid her mouth to his and he pulled the ring out of the box without looking. He slid it on her finger and they stood up, him scooping her up and spinning her around in his arms. His bandmates cheered and then forced the two in the middle because Justin was waving at them for a group shot. AJ scurried around to the other side to be by Kevin. They all gathered around with Brian and Bec in front of Kevin and Nick. Everyone was all smiles and grins as they pulled apart. Hugs were given and Justin hurried over to show them the fifty photos he had taken. Slowly, everyone slid out of the room, Nick saying, “Best proposal we’ve _ever_ had.” Brian and Bec stayed behind and as the door closed on the room, she looked at him.

“Really?” he said softly, watching her spin the ring off her finger.

She nodded slowly. “Yeah,” she said. “But very, very soon.”

Brian raised an eyebrow as he took the ring and slid it into the pocket of his jeans. His brain was swimming. He decided he was going to carry it on stage with him that night, and he was going to make sure she said yes. He watched as she hurried over to Justin, not sure what she was saying to him, but he had his mind made up. If she wouldn’t say yes in front of his bandmates, she’d have to say yes in front of the fans.

As he was getting ready that night, Nick came over and clapped him on the back. “Congrats, man!”

Brian looked up at his best friend, a solemn look on his face.

“What?” Nick asked.

Brian reached over to his jeans on the chair and pulled the ring out of his pocket.

“What? She said no?”

Brian shook his head. “She said not yet.”

Nick looked confused. “How many times have you asked?”

Brian smiled slightly. “Today made four. Answer is always the same. Not yet.”

“Why?”

Brian shrugged. “You know Bec. Does things in her own time. But I have a plan.”

“Need help?”

Grinning at his best friend, he said, “Get her up on stage for me.”

Nick nodded and headed off to go finish getting ready.

After their circle that night, Nick filled the rest of the guys in on his plan. He was gonna snag Bec from her seat and bring her up on stage at the end of the acoustic part of the show before they headed off for their final costume change.

The nerves Brian felt that night were beyond anything he’d felt in a very long time. They were on par with his first show post-surgery. But he knew it didn’t have anything to do with his voice. The butterflies kept jumping in his stomach and he was thankful that the first part of the show was very high energy because he was literally jumping around. He settled himself down enough to sing through the acoustic part, but as they reached the final songs, he was nearly shaking. Would she say yes this time? He had thought it was a done deal when he had asked in front of the guys. He stood there as Nick headed to her side of the stage and literally grabbed her hand and led her to the stairs. He was sure he was gonna pass out before he had a chance to ask.

As she approached center stage with Nick, he watched as she snagged his microphone straight out of his hand and confidently walked to the middle and faced the crowd. He shot a look at everyone around him. He had no idea what she was doing. Thankfully their lighting guys were pros and had a spotlight on her immediately.

“Hey everyone!” she said. “So, I wanna apologize right now to those of you on Team Brian!” Brian stood there staring as she reached in her pocket. “I love this man with all my heart. And some of you, I know, don’t like that very much and you let me know all the time. But I've come to the realization that I can't please everyone. I am not a taco.” She paused as the men behind her laughed. Pulling her hand out of her pocket, she said, “Everyone has known me long enough to know that I never take the traditional path. So I'm sorry to all of you, but he's about to go off the market again.” Brian stood there and watched as she turned around, walked the two steps to face him and she dropped to one knee. She held out her hand, palm up. Brian could see a gold circle sitting in the middle. “So, Brian, would you enter into this contract with me?”

Brian was so shocked he couldn't move. Beside him, Nick was jumping up and down. Justin was out there taking pictures. The entire theatre was eerily quiet. “Huh?” He finally managed to squeak out.

She smiled up at him. “Hey, Rok, marry me,” she stated with a grin.

He shook his head slowly, not really believing what he was seeing. Nick paused in his jumping to look at him. Kevin and Howie were standing still and AJ still had his mouth open. “You are one of a kind,” he said into his microphone. She nodded at his assessment of her. “Yes, of course, I’ll marry you,” he finally replied with a grin.

Bec stood up and took the ring from her hand. She watched as Brian reached into his pocket as she did this. She handed the microphone she had in her hand back to Nick.

“He said yes!” AJ hollered into his microphone. The crowd was mostly overwhelmingly cheering. The groans were drowned out.

Brian looked at her as she slid the gold ring onto his ring finger. He held the diamond out to her and she nodded slowly. He slid it on her finger. He pulled one of his ear monitors out and pulled her to his chest. “You are crazy, you know that?” he said in her ear.

“Crazy for you,” she replied in his. Justin snapped that pic and then motioned them to head off.

Brian barely heard Nick say that they would be back in a minute. He grabbed Bec’s hand and they jogged off stage heading for the changing area. After the other four past, Justin stopped them. “Couple shots of you two before you change Brian. You know this.”

Brian smiled. “Of course.”

They stood there a moment. “Can we do surprised with both rings?” Justin asked. So they half turned towards each other, looked surprised and covered their mouths with the hand that had rings on them. “Cute, you two. Okay, I’ve got a couple of ideas for later.” He rushed off as Brian and Bec stopped.

“I can’t believe you,” he said.

“I know. But you know I do things my own way.”

“How long have you had the ring?”

“Thanksgiving.” He stared at her. “You’d better go get changed. You know Justin is gonna want us afterward. And the fans won’t wait forever.” Brian nodded and headed off to go change his clothes. Bec headed to the spot she always waited backstage for him. She didn’t need to see the last thirty-five minutes of the show.

As Brian got to the dressing room, he was literally stripping out of his costume. He knew he was late and it was driving him nuts. As he crossed the threshold, Nick was there with his shirt. “Did she really just do that?” he asked, taking the one shirt and handing him the one in his hand.

Brian shook his head. “Yeah. She did.” He kicked his shoes off and changed at lightning speed. He was used to it, but the help was greatly appreciated. Howie had already pulled his next pair of shoes for him. He stepped into them and tied them quickly. He caught a moment of the sound and heard that he had about thirty seconds. He was last in line as they headed back to the stage. He went through the next set in a daze. His hand felt weird having a ring on it again. It was smooth on the inside. She had obviously done a little research. How she had guessed his size, he wasn’t sure. He kept messing with it when his left hand was free.

As the show ended, Justin caught the group of them for a few more photos and then followed Brian after he changed back into his street clothes. He met up with Bec and got two more shots that were a little more laid back. “Insta tomorrow?” he asked. Both nodded.

The pair headed to their room together. Somewhere down the hallway, Brian stopped and looked at the woman beside him. “Really? Thanksgiving?” he asked. She nodded. “Then why didn’t you say yes the first time I asked?”

She grabbed his hand and led him to their door. Sliding the card key, she pushed the door open. Once they were inside, she kissed him. “You had to be ready.” Brian shook his head. “Babe, you weren’t ready.”

“I was…” he said, pulling her down on the couch.

Bec shook her head. “I know you called your lawyer last week. I know you heard what I told Bay. That’s when I knew you were ready.”

At that moment their phones pinged at the same time. It was a link to Justin’s Dropbox and the phrase: “Pick your faves. Up to ten.”

Bec leaned over and laid her head on Brian’s shoulder and they scrolled through more than a hundred shots Justin had taken. They eventually decided on about three from the meet and greet, two on stage. Then there was the one with them both being surprised. And the one they had done at the end where Brian was pointing at her shirt and she was flashing her ring. Her shirt said, “I was supposed to marry a Backstreet Boy.” There was one more they liked that Bec hadn’t seen. The guys had gathered around Brian all looking surprised as he showed off his ring. She laughed out loud at that shot.

“So are we really gonna do this?” he asked.

“Prenups and all,” she said.

He leaned over and kissed her, setting his phone on the table. “You are so unlike anyone I’ve ever known.”

“And don’t you forget it!” she said.


End file.
